


Simulation #1

by mlight93



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlight93/pseuds/mlight93





	Simulation #1

_Is this the guy who killed you?_

She forgot for a brief, blissful second the truth of the current reality.

It’s been. Fighting and fighting and fighting for life. An endless loop. A vicious cycle that would never end. Battles after wars until she wasn’t sure what she was even fighting for anymore.

She was so close. An end to all the suffering. But then a beacon of hope and she was back to fighting again. She had a purpose. Because even if she didn’t care. There were other people who did right?

So she bid her time. Struck at the right moment. Got out. She had a plan. Kill everyone who poses as a threat. Before going back. She had it all planned out.

So what happened?

A coincidental meeting. A brief reunion. It’s not how she dreamed it but it feels so real. Her mind has difficulty comprehending the warm body enveloping her. The soft hand in hers. It was never quite this real before. Between the trauma and abuse she is nowhere near in the right mindset. Barely beginning to know herself again. But there’s no time for recovery in the middle of the end of the world. No time for anything it seems.

This is not how the simulation is supposed to go. She was the one who was supposed to die.

Why isn’t she waking up yet.

. . .

Nothing makes sense anymore. She’s still fighting and fighting. But now there is no short blissful reprieve. She goes to her safe place but what made it feel safe is missing. Her bones ache with fatigue. There is no escape. How much longer does she need to keep going through the motions until she can wake up again.

. . .

Its voice sounds exactly like how she remembers.

From the tone to the teasing to the fluctuations. It’s been such a relief. Hearing her voice again that she couldn’t help but fall into it. Fall into another simulation. This is real and Root is alive and of course she would live through the machine. But then. This guy in front of her is ever more real and so is the bullet she is holding -- and she can’t forget for long.

All she feels is blinding rage that seeps it’s way across her entire being until there’s just white noise and one purpose. But now is not the time and she has to blink away the haze.

Reality hits her and all that’s left is emptiness.

This isn’t how things were supposed to go.

. . .

If she’s an arrow then Root is the bow that keeps her moving forward.


End file.
